It's Because Of You
by Team M
Summary: “Sometimes, love just goes away. It wears out.” She shook her head fiercely to that one too. “Not ours.” Oneshotxx


**Merry Christmas, guys. Kinda a bittersweet oneshot. I sorta like this one. Tell me what you think(: -M  


* * *

**

**It's Because Of You**

"Think he'll call?" Miley asked me.

I bit my lip and shook my head, because I knew that he wouldn't. I hadn't told Miley yet, but, I was actually kinda-sorta dating him. He promised her that they would stay friends, but it was obvious from the way he talked about her that he wouldn't be wishing her a Merry Christmas. Not this year, at least.

"He said that we'd still talk, though," she furrowed her eyebrows and just from her expression I saw that she knew what I was telling her was the truth. She knew deep down not to expect a call from him or his brothers this Christmas. She just wanted to believe a little bit longer that they still loved her. She didn't like reality.

"I know," I sighed. "Boys are stupid, Mi."

"Why won't he talk to me?"

I looked at her as she pretended to be strong. She wasn't, though, and it was all his fault. And it was all my fault that it was his fault, because I had interfered. I'd accidentally flirted enough for him to actually dump _the_ Miley Cyrus.

"Did I do something wrong? Or, did he never love me?"

Her voice cracked. It gave away that everything she was trying to be was as fake as her acting in Hannah Montana, and as much as I pretended not to see it, I saw when she wiped that tear away off her face.

"Believe me, I _know_ he loved you more than anything," I told her. It was the truth. I'd listened to it more than anyone on our late-night phone calls. When Miley introduced us, she was the only thing that he'd tell me about. It took three months for him to wander to other topics or rather for me to randomly talk about something else.

"Then why did he break up with me, Sel?" she was silently begging me for answers, and I know that she thought I didn't have any. I did know, though. That was the hard part. The answer was me. They broke up all because of me.

"Sometimes, love just goes away. It wears out."

She shook her head fiercely to that one too."Not ours."

She said it positively. It was a statement that she believed with all of her heart was true. But, theirs did, because it was gone now. Nick had already moved on.

"Maybe his half did."

"Is there someone else, do you know? I know that you still talk to him."

I froze. Then, slowly I shook my head and lied to her. Because nobody deserved to know that on Christmas. No one deserved to know that their boyfriend had dumped her for her best friend. Nobody should have to deal with a heartbreak a week before Christmas anyways. Especially not Miley.

I didn't mean to break them up.

I just wanted what they had. So, I guess I got a bit too caught up in flirting with Nick. And after awhile he must've began to flirt back without me even realizing it. Until one night it was obvious when he asked when I'd be visiting the tour. Because he wanted to see me really bad. It was when I knew that we had to stop before Miley was hurt.

Miley was my best friend, and it didn't matter how jealous I was; she was the best person I know, and had fallen for him first. So I decided to stop that night. I would cut off all contact with Nick. No more texting, or calling, or anything.

But then Miley called. She was crying, and I didn't understand much of what she was saying, but I understood the first five words perfectly fine. "He broke up with me."

Later, he called. And while he was depressed, I understood the reason perfectly fine too. "It was for you."

And I didn't want to say yes when he asked me. I don't even know how I did. But it came out somehow.

"You'd tell me if it was, right? Even if it was you?" My eyes snapped up to her, and it was then I knew that she wasn't as clueless as I thought. She was silently daring me to lie to her again.

"You know, don't you?"

She sighed, looking down ashamed. "I read your texts."

"Miley-"

"How long has this been going on?"

"We didn't cheat on you."

"That isn't what I asked."

"We became official the twenty-first," I told her.

"How long were you unofficial then?"

My head snapped up, obviously thrown off by the question. "What?"

"Nevermind," she mumbled, tracing her finger in small circles on the carpet.

"Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head. But I knew her enough to see through the first emotion. There was that small part of her that was. "I just wish I could've had a warning."

* * *

**One Year Later...**

"Think he'll call?" I asked, looking up at Miley with that small ounce of hope I had left.

She bit her lip, and slowly began to shake her head, because she knew best that he wouldn't this time. Because, she was right. This past year, she'd always been right. Their love never went away.

**I dont like it much, but i wrote is so I thought that I might as well post it. reviews are lovely(:**


End file.
